ironicallyinclinedfandomcom-20200213-history
Risa Arakaki
Risa Arakaki (b. October 27) was a kunoichi from the hidden village of Kusagakure , the second oldest of the five daughters of Kane and Asei Arakaki , and part of one of the most successful ninja teams from her village. She was also the main character of Anna 's fanfiction story, First Impressions . Biography Family Lineage The Arakakis were a long-standing clan in the small village of Kusagakure. They had a history of shinobi in the family, although many never became well known. It is speculated that they are also distantly related to the Hyuuga clan of Konohagakure. Although this is never confirmed, Neji Hyuuga did pay the Arakakis a visit during the chapter, "The Dread," and was described as the heir to all of Kane Arakaki's possessions including the house after he died. In addition, he offered Risa the chance to return to Konoha with him for proper training with the rest of the Hyuugas. Childhood Risa was born October 27 to the Kane and Asei Arakaki as the second oldest child in the family. She had one older sister named Jun, and three younger sisters; Kiyoto, Laiko, and Mayu. Life in Kusa was easy going for Risa. She attended the Kusagakure Ninja Academy. There, she met Chiyoko Leiko and Shun Otake , who would go one to become her best friends and teammates while working together under their sensei, Kosei . Life as a Shinobi Risa finished Ninja Academy, having excelled in many areas of the curriculum, and was soon assigned as a Genin in Team Kosei. Team Kosei Among those assigned in Team Kosei with Risa were Chiyoko and Shun, two classmates she had met during her time at the Academy. The team was highly unusual, as there were two kunoichi instead of the traditional one. The three Genin were supervised by Kosei, their sensei. It is implied that the team was a highly successful match. They are often together at their favorite training area in the forest, although they are not always there to train. Also, they passed the Chuunin exams in Konoha, beating out shinobi from larger, more advanced villages such as Konoha and Suna. Chuunin Having passed the Chuunin exams in Konohagakure, Risa became a Chuunin at the age of fourteen. Not much is known about what events might have occurred early on during this stage of ninja rank. However, we do know that Risa, Chiyoko, and Shun remained close friends and that they maintained close ties to their former team leader, Kosei. It is implied that the four went on various C-rank missions together, and although Risa's talent was apparent, she did not have much room to showcase it in the restraints of her small home village. However, she did travel. She had obtained acquaintances and even some friendships with shinobi from Konoha, including Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki. It is also during her time as a Chuunin that Risa meets Sabaku no Gaara. This is where the events of First Impressions start off. ''First Impressions'' When Risa was fifteen, she and Jun were asked to accompany their three younger sisters to the Chuunin exams. During the time before the exams began, Risa met Gaara while catching up with her old friends from Konoha. She immediately takes a disliking to him because of his coldness and the aloofness he presents himself with. He also manages to insult her. '' "Tolerable, I guess. But not enough to tempt me."'' - Gaara speaking to Rock Lee regarding Risa Initial Hostilities Risa's rocky start with Gaara did not improve quickly. They had a series of encounters like their first in which Gaara's actions continued to confuse Risa greatly. She had heard from many people that he was a good person, however she failed to see or understand how they could make these statements. '' "It was then that I made myself a promise; that Sabaku no Gaara was the most horrible, prideful, montrous being I ever had the displeasure of meeting."'' - Risa's thoughts on Gaara Discovery of the Shukaku During the time that the ANBU Black Ops were rumored to be staying in Kusa, Risa met Deidara while helping her younger sisters shop for clothes in the village. Unaware of the fact that Deidara was a member of the Akatsuki only posing as a Black Ops member, Risa allowed him to accompany them for the day. He told her about Shukaku and that Gaara was its container. This fact both shocked and horrified Risa, who believed his information. Unbeknown to her, however, Gaara was already rid of Shukaku at this point in time. Therefore, Risa responds with repulse and believes that she now knows the reasons behind Gaara's hostility toward people he was not familiar with. Change of Heart While Risa was visiting Chiyoko and the Hyuugas in Konoha with Shun, she was surprised to find the Gaara was staying there as well. Although she could not put out of her head the things she had heard from Deidara, she was willing to treat him with some indifference. However, when she discovered from Kankuro that Gaara had been responsible for separating Kiba and Jun, Risa ran away, only to be followed by Gaara. He confronted her and admitted that she had made him fall in love with her. Risa did not believe him because she did not think him capable of love. Instead, she was angered and called him out for the wrong he did to Kiba and Jun, his apparent pride, and his being a jinchuriki. She appalled him when she revealed that she knows about Shukaku and he asked her if that is the reason why she thought he is a demon. She replied in the negative, however right before he left, Gaara told her she was lying. Later on, Gaara gave Risa a letter to read, as she refused to acknowledge him. It explained to her all the wrongs she had accused him of. Risa felt horrible for the confrontation, but unfortunately, it was too late to fix things. She and Shun returned to Kusa soon after that. Risa had barely spent any time back home in Kusa when her aunt took her to Suna with her to spend a little time with her. It was her aunt's goal to get Risa some one-on-one training, however, she was always busy with work. One day after some time of living in Suna, her aunt needed go to the Kazekage building for her work. Risa was reluctant to go, because she was convinced that she would somehow run into Gaara, but ended up following anyway. To play it safe, she waited outside while her aunt entered the building. Feeling that there would be no harm in a short walk around the village, Risa left and happened across Gaara, who seemed to be attacking a young woman. She marvels at his sand and is slightly terrified at the same time. When Gaara notices her, she quickly flees the scene. However, Gaara catches up to her and as they speak, Risa realizes that the young woman was his sister, Temari, and that they had been training together. Unfortunately, just as Risa and Gaara found that they had the time for a fresh beginning, Risa received devastating news about her younger sister, Laiko. A Period of Grief Upon returning home, Risa had to deal with her family's and her own feelings about Laiko's disappearance. It is confirmed that she is with the Akatsuki, although it is never fully specified if she was kidnapped on hopes that it would be profitable in some way or if it was Laiko's own design that she was gone. This was a difficult time for the entire Arakaki family. Risa's hysterical mother spent most of her time bedridden while her father was out looking for Laiko. Some good came out of this period, however. Kiba traveled from Konoha to Kusa to visit the Arakakis. He expressed his sympathy for their loss and surprised everyone by making up with Jun. Suspecting that there was another force at work behind it all, Risa discovered Gaara outside the house, although he doesn't let her see him. We are led to believe that it had been Gaara who urged Kiba to reunite with Jun, and Risa's state of mind about Gaara drastically changed. She realized how far he went to fix things and started to actually admire him for it. A New Beginning After Laiko finally was found returned home, she was sent to live with their aunt in Suna. Jun and Kiba were soon happily married. Everything seemed to be going well until Hyuuga-san paid the Arakakis an unannounced visit. He confronted Risa about her relationship with Gaara, demanding to know whether or not he had made a proposal to her for marriage. Thoroughly annoyed, Risa refused to give him a straight answer. However, she was soon broken as Hyuuga-san insulted her. "The Lord Kazekage has already chosen Hinata, and his advisors approve whole-heartedly. Do you think Suna will benefit more from a Kusagakure shinobi rather than a bloodline trait like the Byakugan?" - Hyuuga-san on Gaara and Hinata's betrothment Outraged by this encounter, Risa did not sleep that night and met Gaara the next morning. The two agreed that they did have feelings for each other by this point, and they speak to Risa's father about it. Although initially confused because he thought that Risa disliked Gaara, Kane agreed to let the two travel to Suna to speak to Gaara's advisors. The story ends with Risa and Gaara sitting together in the desert, exchanging thoughts about how they thought the prospect looked for their betrothment. Later Life After the events of First Impressions, Risa went on to live in Sunagakure with Gaara. Having been approved as a suitable wife for the Kazekage because she was already well known for her talent and skill as a shinobi despite the fact that she was from a small village the two were betrothed. Risa also trained hard to master her second element nature, Fire, and became a Jounin. She and Gaara would later be married. Physical Description Risa was described during her teenage years as an average-looking girl. She had darker skin than the rest of her sisters,